Laundry Day
by MistressCue
Summary: How does one make something as mundane as laundry enjoyable? ONE SHOT


**Hello everyone I'm MistressCue but you can call me Q . I'm fairly new to this website and thought I should post something of mine that I did in my spare time. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**Until next time~**

**Q**

Draco Malfoy didn't ever go into the University's laundry room….. It was the the hottest place on campus , and he didn't mean that in a good way. It was gross, damp, and if all the machines were going at once, it was extremely loud. The blonde physically cringed everytime he walked through the door to the campus laundry room. If, he could even call it a was just a basic door frame and someones half-assed attempt to put a curtain over it as if thats what its intended purpose was.

But the curtain in question seemed to be down at the moment. Which was odd, he had never seen them closed before, they were always pinned up or knotted in some weird way, to let the heat out while multiple people were in the room. The blond stopped and eyed it, adjusting his basket that he was holding in front of him to his hips to make it easier for him to pull the curtains aside and step through with a small 'Hello'

Once inside, he was met with a view he had not expected to course, he expected to see all of the washers in their neat rows while the dryers lined the walls and a couple of folding tables were strategically placed around for those to use , but he was shocked to see the room to be void of any of the students of the University. Except for one extremely attractive, barely covered , very toned looking arse wiggling around in the air as the owner of said arse seemed to be transferring the now dry clothes from the dryer to her basket. As he watched her she wiggled with a beat which made him expect that she was listening to some sort of music player.

With a smirk Draco Malfoy turned to the row of washers and dropped his basket on one of the closed machines, making a loud noise as if to alert the female of his presence in the room.. She took out one of her earbuds as a courtesy and gave him a small '_hello' _ as a response. Never looking at him as she continued to pull out the clothes

As he loaded his clothes into the machine the male's pleasurable smirk grew once he heard the small squeak which was followed by the sound of something hitting metal, which then was accompanied by the sound of a low hiss of pain. 'She's a klutz' Draco thought to himself as he turned the dial of the washer put the coins in the slot and pressed the button to start it.

The blond turned around just in time to see the female grumble as she gathered the rest of her clothes and shut the door to the dryer with her foot, moving to the folding table she had claimed without even looking his way.

Starting from the bottom up, Draco noticed the small things about her. The simple black flipflops she was wearing, her shapely legs that seemed to go forever as his gaze went up. He took a moment to stare at her arse, the girl had on a pair of grey shorts, that seemed to cover just enough to keep him wondering. Her soft pink tank top clung to her, her brown hair was up in a messy bun and her skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat. She was extremely attractive and began to wonder why he had never seen her before.

The blond was about to start a conversation when his smirk turned into a sneer as he noticed who the lovely sculpted arse-no- everything belonged to._ Hermione Granger_ . World activist extraordinaire. Who knew she was hiding such a nice looking arse under those hidiously baggy clothes she always wore? His bet was , No one did.

" What are you doing out of the library Granger? " He questioned, as he crossed his arms his back now to the running washer. " Don't you have a book to shove your nose into? " He continued eyeing her carefully taking in the sight he was pretty sure no one had ever seen.

Hermione stiffened as her name was called out in the laundry room. "Malfoy" She hissed, she could recognize that voice from anywhere. Glaring at him from the corner of her eye, Hermione put the other earbud in, attempting to ignore most of the insult, she couldn't. Of course she brought a book, her gaze traveling to the book that was on one of the empty washers she had claimed as a seat at the time. She always brought a book with her, that was the only part that made doing laundry bearable.

Instead of reacting to the male and giving him the satisfaction of getting under her skin, Hermione continued working on her laundry. She worked quickly to get the items folded and placed in their right spots. Once sorted she left the clothes were they were on the table, walking over to the washers Hermione placed the last bit of clothes in the machine, added what needed to be added and started up the machine for the last time. She sighed as she propped herself up on the closed washer she had claimed before and grabbed her book that was sitting beside her. Finding the bookmark she cracked it open and placed the small plastic scrap beside her before she began reading.

At first it was easy to ignore the blonde, she had her book, it was an old classic of hers, that she loved to read time from to time. It seemed that she had almost forgotten where she was, until she heard both of the buzzers on her machines going off, signaling the clothes she had put in the washer and dryer were done. Hermione hopped down from her seat, placed her book back , and began the mundane tasks of taking the clothes out and placing them on the table, taking them out of the washer and putting them into the dryer . As she started folding her clothes again she could feel the gaze of the male with a small smile on his lips, she shivered.

Attempting to ignore him Hermione went about her business, and once all the clothes were folded or in their machine she took back up the spot on the washer and cracked open her book.

" What ferret?" She snapped, suddenly slamming the book shut as she looked up to see the face of Draco Malfoy practically on her. He was hovering over her and she wanted to know why he thought it was a good idea to come into her personal space.

" I need a dryer sheet." He explained dryly as he looked from her face to the box of dryer sheets she had near her detergent.

" Get one from the machine." She replied pointing to the grey box mounted on the wall that held, extremely cheap detergent and dryer sheets. Before opening her book back up and attempting to read from it again.

Draco could feel his eye twitch as she moved back to read her book. She was ignoring him, and Draco Malfoy did not like to be over he moved to block her vision so she couldn't read. "I'd rather are cheap and they give me a horrible rash." He explained, as if hoping to get some sympathy.

"Good, maybe a little rash might get you off your high horse." She growled with annoyance. Hermione did not want to deal with a prissy little rich boy, who always thought that he was better than everyone else.

"What the hell does that mean _Granger_ ?" He questioned snatching her book from her , to her surprise and tossing it to the side,so he could move closer in between her legs where she was perched on the washer. Not a second later they both heard it hit the floor and Hermione saw red.

"I mean you! You egotistical beanpole! Mommy and Daddy gave you everything you ever wanted, and that spoiled you, you self righteous prick. You think just because you're rich and good looking, you think that means that anyone will do anything you want, whenever you want. And the world doesn't fucking work that way." Feeling confident she puffed out her chest in anger pressing it against his as she looked him in the eye. " One day Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be there, and what are you going to do? You're going to show your ass and fuck it all up. And probably ruin the lives of the thousands of people that work for your father's company. " She continued, breathing in as soon as she finished. '_Fuck that felt good'_ The brunette breathed out once she caught her breath, her adrenaline was pumping and she had wanted to do that for a long time.

" Are you done Granger?" Draco questioned, with a strange look in his eye. Her face turned red as she shrank back slightly, the adrenaline quickly changing to one of excitement to one of embarrassment. _Shit._

Taking her silence as a yes he pushed further in between her thighs, lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "Such hurtful things,Granger." She could hear the smirk in his voice. " But I can tell you're jealous. You came from nothing, no money, no notable family name, and to top it all off , the only reason you're able to stay here is because you're on scholarship. Take that away, and you're off to some community college in the little town of "NoOneGivesAFucksWhere".

"Shut it, Malfoy" Hermione hissed grabbing the fabric of his shirt as a warning. As much as she would ,love to say that none of that matters, it did hit a small cord with her. Almost every part of her wanted to make him shut up or go away.

"Make me Grang-" And before he could finish her last name she did. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she pulled him down sharply covering his mouth with hers as an attempt to shut him up. She noted that it had worked once his mouth started moving against hers and she slightly relaxed into the kiss. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe it was the slight school girl crush,but Hermione Granger couldn't remember the last time she had a decently good snog.

The brunette let out a small groan as Draco bit her lip and deepened the kiss, they pushed against each other as if each were fighting for dominance before Hermione drew away in defeat, unable to catch her breath. A small smile playing on Draco's lips as he saw this as the perfect opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer, practically placing her on his growing erection, as he began nipping her at her exposed neck.

A small _'Yes'_ escaped her lips as she curiously bucked her hips against him, pleased with what she felt, and the small growl Draco gave. Hermione let go of Malfoy's shirt to wrap her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him.

Draco was practically purring as his hands sneaked under Grangers thin tank top, exploring the soft warm skin that was hidden underneath. He was pleased to find that she wasn't wearing a bra.'_It's probably in the wash.'._He noted as his perfectly manicured nails scratched down Hermione's back. She let out moan as she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and began moving her hips against him creating the friction she needed. The brunette could feel it, the tension she wanted, the tension she had been craving so much . She bit her bottom lip to hold back a groan as he began moving against her, setting a harsh but pleasurable rhythm between them both.

The blonde could feel her, her wetness, and her warmth against him as he grinded against her. She felt heavenly and he could tell by the way she was acting that she might get off soon. "Cumming so soon Granger?" He teased in a husky voice as he pulled away from the chain of small bite marks he had been making. He pushed against her more to make a point.

She gasped," And what if I am?" Hermione questioned obviously close. Her pace had quickened and her face was flushed . She could feel that tight pull,in her lower abdomen practically begging to snap and give her release.

As they moved Hermione could feel herself tightening even more, getting closer and closer, to her orgasm. But,just as that cord was about to snap, Malfoy pulled away, with the sound of a buzzer and a face that looked as if he was the cat that caught the canary. " Sorry Granger I just can't let you do that." He purred as he stepped back, quickly collected his basket and began fishing is clothes out of the dryer that had been running before.

Shocked and unable to say anything Hermione stayed on the washer as she watched him, absolutely floored as her brain tried to figure out what had just happened. _His machine just went off _ She noted, _but he said he didn't have dryer sheets…. Why would he?" _She questioned as she scanned the room. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the practically newly opened package of dryer sheets beside what she could assume was his detergent. " You… Little… Shit!" She began as she hopped off stomping over to him. He had just finished loading his clothes into his basket. " How dare you!?" She screeched clearly frustrated ,as he maneuvered himself out of her path and made a B-line for the door.

"Sorry Granger, someone needed to take you off of your high horse." He chuckled as he disappeared through the curtains.

Her face scrunched up in anger as she spewed out cuss words before picking up the closest thing (which happened to be a folded t-shirt) and chunked it at the curtain." You'll pay for that Malfoy!" She yelled as she watched it hit and fall to the floor.

She could hear a voice in the distance laughing at her. That just made her angrier.

As he pulled away Hermione let out a little whine,


End file.
